


his father’s eyes

by mista_mista



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I really don’t know what to tag anymore tbh, Lalafell WoL - Freeform, if lalafells with other races bother you then this might not be your thing, one night stand mentioned but doesn’t take place in fic, other characters mentioned but they are not the focus so I won’t tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mista_mista/pseuds/mista_mista
Summary: The Tempest was eerily quiet at times.





	his father’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> terribly self indulgent writing involving my WoL/WoD and Thancred  
been sitting on it since I finished ShB and I finally decided to post it. tagged with the WoL/Thancred ship and as platonic because the relationship is in the past now but yknow

The Tempest was eerily quiet at times.

With the Kojin blessing she had been deep in the sea before but this was different. This was oppressive. Whether it was the environment itself or the fact that she was not herself, something felt wrong here.

Malika sighed heavily, her feet dangling in one of the small puddles of water left in the Ondo Village. She had finished her part of the requests and after a terrifying and dizzying moment had been told to relax while the others finished their shares. And so she had been left alone with her thoughts running wild.

With the light tainting her vision she couldn’t stand to look at any part of herself for very long and, so, her eyes trailed over the coral formations and buildings around her. The Ondo had explained what they knew and were willing to tell and, even without the knowledge of what it was, it was fascinating. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice her companion approach her from behind.

“Malika.”

His voice startled her but she hardly flinched. She didn’t have the energy to.

“All done with ya chores, Thancred?” She glanced over her shoulder, peering through strands of green hair slowly being taken over by white. The smile he gave her was sad and her heart hurt.

“For now,” He sat beside her, dropping down with a slight grunt. His wounds must not be completely healed yet. “The others should be along shortly.”

Malika hummed thoughtfully before turning her attention back to the coral. 

The silence stretched between them, heavy and unrelenting. Neither knew what to say and it showed. It had been years since they had last sat down to have a proper conversation, even longer for Thancred. How long had the Exarch said he had been here for? Five years? It seemed so much shorter to her.

The last time would have been in Rising Stones when they had-

A sudden burst of pain shot through her chest and she tried not to let it show. The pulsing pain didn’t leave as quickly as it had come and so she was left with the feeling of slowly being torn apart. She grit her teeth, bringing her knees to her chest to try and keep herself together. 

“You don’t have to hide it,” his voice was soft as he placed a hand on her back to ground her. It helped but having him touch her made her heart hurt in a different way. They had never discussed what happened that night.

Malika bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes. She might never get to see Edric again… Her son, not even two yet. She had stopped to see him for a few days before going to the Syrcus Trench but that seemed like a lifetime ago. No one but her village knew about him, her father taking care of him in her place as she fought battles upon battles for the sake of the world. 

But the Scions didn’t know… Thancred didn’t know… if something happened to her maybe they could get back to him and keep him safe. 

“Thancred?” Her voice shook besides her best effort to keep it steady. “Did I ever tell you I have a son?”

“What?” His tone revealed she had not. Despite his shock, he didn’t remove his hand from her back and for that she was grateful. 

“My son, Edric,” Malika started again, bringing her knees closer to her chest. She couldn’t help but smile imagining the boy. “He’s still young, not even two, but he gets in so much trouble. My father watches him. The life we live is no way to raise a baby but I go when I can.”

Thancred stayed quiet.

“I never really thought I’d be a mother,” she’s starting to ramble. “Not after all that’s happened but I’m so thankful for him. He gives me something to fight for and go home to when I’m tired. When I start to lose faith, I can see him and I know I just have to get home to him. I have to get home to him. Someone has to protect them…”

“Malika,” Thancred turned his body to face her better, his hand finally leaving her back, and he placed a hand over hers. “You’ll make it home to him. We’re all doing everything we can to make sure of it.”

His hands were so big, they dwarfed her own completely, but it was comforting. Simpler times came to mind. Back when Ascians and Lightwardens weren’t a thought yet and she was just an adventurer. Back when Thancred was the man who introduced her to the Scions and her world changed.

She started to cry but her smile stayed. She had to be strong. If she wasn’t strong then what was she?

“Poor thing,” she let out a soft laugh, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. “He looks almost exactly like me. Same hair, same round face, even his laugh sounds like mine. Luckily, he did get one thing from his father.”

“I don’t think it’s such a bad thing to look like you, my dear,” he spoke so smoothly, like nothing between them had changed in the past years. “But do tell, what feature did he get from his father?”

She saw a smile on Thancred’s face and wondered if it would stay after what she said next.

“He has your eyes.”

She felt his hands drop away and looked at him, the smile was gone just as she expected. He looked shocked but she couldn’t blame him. 

They had shared one night together. One night in each other’s arms and she had left before morning, shame heavy on her heart and a mission to do. He never mentioned it and so she too had kept quiet. 

She knew she was in the wrong but what was she to do? Halt the Scions operations just because of her child? No, she couldn’t ask them to do that. They had needed Thancred and she had not even sure if he would want to stay with her and the child. They had both changed and she had not wanted to put this burden on him.

“Do you,” He spoke finally, voice thick with emotion. “Do you mean… he’s mine?”

A nod was the only answer she could give. His hand covered his mouth and the silence was back.  
Maybe it had been a mistake to tell him? Her mind wouldn’t stop working now. But she had needed to tell him in case something happened…

“Malika! Thancred!” Ryne’s voice broke the silence as she ran over to join them. She was breathing heavy but had a smile on her face. The tasks she had been given must have been enjoyable. “Everyone else is almost done.” 

Thancred stayed silent, not moving even with Ryne’s presence.

“Okay, thank ya for telling us, dear,” Malika smiled up at the girl.

Ryne beamed back at her before turning to Thancred. She began talking to him about what she had been tasked to do and he finally started paying attention. His eyes trailed over to Malika only briefly. She gave him a sad smile and stood to leave.

There were still things to be done and time was ever shorter. 

“Wait, Malika,” Thancred reached out and grabbed her hand. Malika halted, unable, or unwilling, to tear herself from his grasp.

She turned to him, his expression mirroring her own.

Ryne jumped slightly, hands coming together in front of her chest as she looked back and forth between the two of them. Her expression revealed she was confused by Thancred’s sudden outburst and Malika wouldn’t be surprised if she was. It was probably rare that Thancred spoke in such a tone.

“We’ll talk about this… when it’s all over.” His voice was firm but she knew he was saying that just as much for her. 

Maybe they would talk.

Maybe they would make it out to see their son.

Maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
